Fighting for Love
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: Toshinori has committed a greivous sin against someone without knowledge nor intent to. After a bad run in with a villain who has the ability to temporarily mess with minds. Toshi finds himself standing over a body of a young girl barely out of Jr High. Horrified and thinking that he had killed her, it never occurred to him that there are other things at play. Toshi/Fem Izuku
1. Chapter 1

**Okay just to point something out in this story- it does have one vague rape in it. However it isn't Toshinori's fault that it happened. His mind was messed with by a villain. Which isn't an excuse, but it's the scenario I'm running with in this story. **

**So no bitching ok. **

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" He asked his companion as his red eyed glance slid towards the slender figure standing next to him. His keen gaze catching the subtle way his companion's hand moved to touch her stomach almost protectively as she hesitated for a moment before replying.

"Not really."

"You know that you don't have to go through this right? Especially right now." He said once again, repeating the same words that he'd been saying to her for the past few weeks since they had both been accepted into U.A school for hero's on scholarship programs.

Though he knew from their past history together as kids that she was a studious student, he still didn't quite understand just how she had managed to snag herself a scholarship with one of the most prestigious pro hero training universities in the country.

Especially in her current condition and _without_ a fucking quirk.

But he didn't question it overly much due to how well he knew her. After all, she was the one who was always underestimated, yet always exceeded expectations.

She cast him a slightly vexed look for a moment, but didn't really say anything more to him about how she was feeling one way or the other, though he could easily tell that she was beginning to get nervous just being there. Instead she just started walking towards the main building.

Sighing softly because he knew that he'd never been able to sway her before and likely wouldn't be able to talk sense into her now- he simply fell into step behind her and swore to himself that he'd take care of her to the best of his ability while they were both in school together.

It was the least that he could do. Especially since she was probably not just the first person without a quirk ever to be admitted to the school, but she was also probably the first quirkless pregnant one as well.

Making their way across the lengthy walkway towards the main building, the two could see people gathered outside of it. Both students and a majority of the school staff.

Once they had finally reached everyone else, he moved in closer to his friend and slipped an arm around her slender waist and pulled her against his side and muttered, "Don't move from my side." expecting her to obey him, if not for herself then for the little one nestled within her womb.

She gave him a blank look, not really caring much for the order, but knowing why it had been given.

Ever since he had learned of the incident that had left her in her current condition, he had been staying as close to her as possible without somehow managing to fuse their bodies together in an effort to protect her from a repeat of what had happened.

She could understand some of what had driven him, and even his unease in their current surroundings. After all, it had been a pro hero that had impregnated her after luring her into an alley under the guise of needing help.

The two remained silent as they stood there together, observing everyone else as the other kids all gathered into groups together for a little bit before then deciding to subtly check out the teaching staff standing around watching them all.

The teachers of U.A were pro hero's.

Already they could tell which ones were present to teach.

There was Midnight, Present Mic, Vlad King, Ectoplasm, Snipe, Cementoss, Power Loader- and the underground hero Eraser Head... All Might was supposedly meant to be present, however the seven foot two in a half inch muscle man was apparently running a little bit late given his absence.

Either that or he was looking to make a surprise entrance to really fire the kids up.

Sighing softly, he felt his companion let her head fall back to rest on his shoulder, her long dark black-green hair tickling the side of his face as she did so. He was silent for a moment as the people around them began to gradually notice them before muttering, "I think you should have worn your hair different today..." Not that he was complaining or anything.

The style that she had chosen to go with suited her beautifully.

But because of her usual air of innocence being magnified by it- every fucking dick in the area tended to seriously zero in on her presence. And that was a problem for them both.

It was a serious issue for her because of the fact that her PTSD tended to act up. And it was an issue for him because he tended to put anyone that gave her an 'episode' in the hospital.

In the past few weeks alone he'd been arrested _four_ times.

She let out a breathy sounding laugh that only he could hear and replied, "I thought that you liked my hair like this." She wasn't wrong. He did. But only because some weird part of him thought that she was sexy as hell in pigtails and he was a little bit of a pervert who had a thing for loli girls several years young than him.

He wasn't totally proud or unrepentant about it. In fact much of the time, his preferences for female company freaked even him out. But with her...well, he could be himself and a perv as much as he wanted.

She'd only slap the hell out of him and kick him out of her bed if he overstepped. And he wasn't going to lie, he'd spent his fair share of time lying stretched out on her couch, stroking himself to something he'd either done or thought and stupidly said in front of her and freaked her out, all while thinking, _'It was worth it.' _

"I do," He said quietly before going on to tack on, "But just because I like perving on you because your sexy all fuck with your hair up like that doesn't mean I want anyone else with a dick doing so."

"Ah." Was all that she said as she felt him turn his head a little bit to feel his lips brushing along her jaw in a gentle caress as he muttered possessively as his arm tightened a fraction around her waist.

"You're _my_ fucking Deku dammit." Kaa-chan said possessively as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her one of her ears.

She hummed and was about to say something to him when the two of them were suddenly jolted out of their conversation by several other kids that had suddenly decided to introduce themselves. The first of whom was a tall, hyper blue haired guy with glasses.

"Hello schoolmates! My name is Tenya Iida!" She heard a low, feral sounding growl slip from her friend's throat as he abruptly released her and pushed her behind him before he got up in the poor teen's face and snarled,

"First rule- you maintain eight feet between her and you at all times," The bewildered teen's welcoming expression melted away and suddenly became wary as her friend started to slowly circle him and tick off his rules, "Second rule, you don't fucking get _close_ to her," Her said this in a threatening manner as he continued to circle the guy. "Third rule- if you do touch her, I will _hurt_ you. And badly-" He continued to say when she finally had enough of his posturing and quickly wrapped an arm around his neck and slapped her free hand over his mouth as he thrashed around for a moment and tried to pry her arm and hand from him as she gave the poor blue haired guy an awkward smile and said,

"I am so sorry about that. He's usually more well mannered. My name is Izuku Midoriya. And this...uh, not too friendly fellow here is my childhood friend Katsuki Bakugo. We're the two scholarship students."

Someone else stepped forward to join their little group and aid aloud in wonder as he looked at the two of them with something akin to excitement and awe, "The scholarship kids- no fucking way! I heard about the two of you on the news. Your acceptance into this school with your scores on the practical exam! They were practically unprecedented. And what's even more so is the fact that one of you doesn't even have a quirk!"

At the mention of someone on campus not having a quirk, everyone in the close vicinity of them automatically stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Izuku and Katsuki.

Izuku blushed a little, feeling more than a tad bit uncomfortable underneath everyone's scrutiny as Katsuki merely crossed his arms and glared and tried to look...well, as threatening as one could look when they were practically in a choke hold/being muzzled by someone as another person, a girl with long dark hair stepped forward this time and asked curiously, "So which one of you doesn't have a quirk?"

There was a small chorus of voices asking the same thing.

Izuku didn't say anything as she slowly released Katsuki from her grasp since he seemed like he had finally settled down now. But neither one of them bothered to respond to the question since it really wasn't anybody's business.

* * *

He couldn't believe that he was late for his first day on the job. He practically seethed as he walked through the gate of the school campus and began his trek towards the main school building, his sharp eyes scanning for any trouble that may pop up.

Of course his idea of what constituted as trouble for a school campus ranged from unwanted visitors, press, to kids in a fist fight. So far he didn't see much in the way of trouble. Though there did seem to be a little bit of unrest among the mass of new students and teaching staff hanging out outside waiting for him to appear.

And as he drew closer to the rest of them, he could see that the undivided center of attention for everyone at the moment was two students. A young man with wild, spiky blond hair and a lean build and a slender young lady with incredibly long black-green hair up in pigtails.

Frowning slightly as he drew nearer, he heard some of the students chanting the words, _"Quirkless!"_ and _"Which one?"_ and decided to nip this in the bud before the kids decided to riot right in front of the school.

"What the devil is going on here?" He demanded in his most authoritative tone, startling everyone from the students to the teachers into absolute silence if they hadn't been silent already that is.

He crossed his arms as he looked from one face to another before someone finally said in a small voice, "One of those two-" Two kids were pointed at, drawing his gaze from the one speaking to the two kids. To his surprise it was the blond and the greenette. "Has no quirk! We were just curious about which one of them it is, but neither one will tell us!"

"And just why is the fact that they don't want to tell you any of your business?" He asked curiously. The kid flinched slightly despite his gentle tone and looked down at the ground red faced with embarrassment as he shifted his gaze from the upset kid to the other two.

They were the scholarship students most likely.

He'd heard of the two when he was hired to teach, but he had never really expected to have to come to their rescue to early in the school year. The boy was likely the one with the quirk given how he had pushed his little dark haired friend behind him in a protective manner. Whereas the girl...

Well, she was a pretty little thing.

Tall-ish, slender, with petite build and delicate features and gentle curves with impossibly long black-green hair and wide moss green eyes with cute little freckles spotting her pale cheeks. She looked almost as pretty as a little doll to him.

It was a little hard to believe that she was willing to put herself through hell by going to UA just to become a hero. Moving in a little bit closer to the two, he knelt down in front of the girl and smiled at her. "Hello, little one. What's your name, hm?"

The girl gripped the boy's arm almost as if his close proximity were making her anxious and he watched curiously as the boy quietly reached over to her hand and took it in his own.

Cocking his head a little bit to the side, intrigued, as the seemingly simple action appeared to calm the girl. He continued to patiently wait for a name when the boy spoke up on her behalf. "Her name is Izuku."

"Izuku. That's a nice name," Though it didn't really suit such a pretty girl. He had expected her name to be something delicate and feminine. "And are you and your friend enjoying your day so far?" He asked in a coaxing manner, hoping to at least hear her voice _once_ when the boy said in a none too friendly tone that kind of startled him.

"Look All Might, sir, we...know that your just trying to be nice and all, but Izuku usually doesn't like it when people that she doesn't know gets too close to her."

"Oh," All Might said as the faint stirrings of disappointment filled him. "I didn't mean to make your friend uncomfortable." He said honestly as the boy eyed him with a peculiar expression on his face for a few seconds before sighing and simply saying,

"It's fine. Try not to take it too personally. She's just had a rough few months recently..." He didn't bother finishing what he was saying as he cut eye contact with his favorite hero and looked over his shoulder at Izuku who was watching the exchange between them with a eerie sort of calm that Katsuki easily identified as the calm before the storm, he instantly realized that he was saying too much to someone whom had no business knowing anything.

All Might noticed the subtle change in the boy's demeanor and felt his smile slip a bit before saying gently, "No need to worry my boy, I understand." And then got up and with one last look at the two, he moved away to go and join the rest of the teaching staff since the principal had decided to begin his opening speech several seconds ago and someone needed to go and stop him from talking about stress causing fur to fall out _again_.

* * *

Principal Nezu's opening speech for the new students took a solid thirty something minutes and during that time, All Might found his mind and eyes wandering back to the kids. Or more specifically, the girl.

There was something.._.strange_ about her presence that he found oddly familiar.

Careful not to stare at her for too long since her friend was scanning for possible 'pervs' to beat the hell out of. So he made sure that any and all glances that he stole in her direction were subtle and covert lest his behavior be called into question by someone as inappropriate.

He couldn't seem to help himself the more his mind wandered- the more his eyes seemed to search her out. He couldn't quite put his finger on it the reason why...but for some reason, she intrigued him.

Studying her from the corner of his eye, he watched the way she moved closer to the boy and how he wrapped an arm around her slender shoulders and held her against him and spoke to her in a soft tone that no one else could hear and narrowed his eyes a little bit at the closeness of the two as he felt a surge of something that he hadn't ever felt before bubble up in his chest.

But couldn't quite put his finger on what it was that he was feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

As the day progressed, All Might taught a few classes, watched a few others- including his rival Shota's class. And managed to see quite a bit of interesting stuff. For starters, the new students starting this year all held such promise. The kids already had a fundamental understanding of their quirks and how they could be used, which was great since it meant less work for the rest of them.

The one thing that he hadn't expected to catch however, was the girl from that morning. Izuku Midoriya mixing it up, hand to hand, with her friend during the assessment test that was specifically designed to test the student's quirks.

And he had to say, seeing her put the smack down on her friend who didn't bother holding back his strength was interesting to say the least. But it became even more interesting when Shota told the boy to use his quirk, which would be dangerous to the girl.

Especially since she had no way to actually defend against it.

He watched from around the corner of the gym as the boy, Katsuki had looked right at Shota and told him to fuck off. He had no issues with using his quirk against someone who could fight back well enough_ not_ to suffer irreparable damage, but he'd be damned if he flat out _tortured_ someone just because some dick playing teacher demanded it.

To say that Shota had been pissed had been an understatement. To be honest, he'd almost stepped out from his hiding place to put himself between Shota and the mouthy teen before the man decided to stomp his student's smart little ass into the ground.

But he'd dealt with the boy after class. Giving him five day's detention and separated him from the girl, Izuku for good measure as part of his punishment. Something that the kid had thrown one hell of a fit over. If the fire damage to the area that he had been using at the time to teach everyone was any indication at all.

Frankly All Might thought that the boy had showed an incredible amount of character just by standing up to his rival. Especially given what he had wanted him to do to young Izuku.

But in Shota's defense, he probably hadn't paid much attention to the girl's file when he had looked it over due to the fact that he had probably been watching the back of his eyelids at the time. And as such he probably hadn't caught on to the fact that the girl was totally quirkless.

Still, young Katsuki could have used _less offensive_ language when he had spoken out against Shota. And much less of his quirk as well.

Hearing the last bell ring, signaling the end of classes for the day. All Might walked through the crowded hallways, carefully maneuvering around the multitudes of teenagers as he made his way back towards his office to do some last minute paper work when he saw_ her_ again.

Pausing in mid step, his eyes locked on her small slender frame as she lay with her head down on her desk and for all intents and purposes appeared to be asleep. Quickly looking around to see if there was anyone around, he nearly bristled a little bit at the fact that the other children had simply left her there for some ungodly reason and decided to step into the empty classroom and wake her so that she could flee the school just like every other kid apparently already had.

Moving with far more stealth than one would think a guy like him possessed, he quietly sidled up to her and frowned as he took in her appearance as she slept.

There went that strangely familiar feeling again.

Tugging at his mind, making him wonder things that he probably shouldn't. He felt his head begin to ache a little bit the longer he looked at her, causing his frown to deepen somewhat as something flashed through his mind at a painful, rapid fire pace.

It was images of an incident that he had been in two months ago. He had fought a villain with a peculiar quirk and though he knew he had won the fight... The villain had somehow managed to fuck with his mind and body in such a bad way that he couldn't recall everything that had happened after he had stumbled away from the scene.

All he had remembered was the _need_ crawling through his veins. It had been so painful that it practically scorched him like living flame from the inside out. He'd been unable to breathe, unable to think coherently- He didn't even recall being able to speak, though his vocal chords must have been used at some point.

He recalled the vague vibrations of his throat that would indicate speech and others later on that indicated..._other_ things. Things that he was ashamed of even now.

But most of all, he recalled the feminine begging and screams of stark terror and pain. The feel of a small, petite and oh-so-deliciously soft body that he'd used to relieve himself of his ailment. And then the horror that came from returning to his senses to _see_ firsthand what he had done.

Truly if he had been in his right mind, he would have been disgusted and sickened by the tiny female form hanging limply in his bruising grasp, barely breathing, and barely alive.

He hadn't been able to make out _all_ of her features in the darkness of the alley where he'd lured her, but he recalled the multitude of bloody bite marks littering violent purple-green and deep blue bruised skin of her neck, shoulders, breasts, and the inside of her thighs.

Fearing the worst, he had panicked and forgotten his hero training and didn't bother to check right away to see if the girl was dead or not. Instead he had simply dropped her and quickly scrambled back, trying hard to ignore the cool air and the mixture of fluids from them both clinging to his lower body- and failed _miserably_.

He'd started retching as the full horror of his actions set into his already shock numbed mind and he after finally emptying his stomach several minutes later, he had quickly righted his clothing and slipped his cape from around his shoulders and moved to cover her body believing her now to be dead.

He'd silently wept as he extended shaky hands and carefully draped his cape over her prone form and began to hysterically apologize to her in a thick, rasp before then leaving the scene and calling his friend from the police force and reporting where the body was.

His friend had gone on to call in some paramedics to make sure that the girl wasn't simply injured very badly, and told him that he'd report back to him once he had something. Including the poor girl's name.

All Might had decided to go home and grab some spare clothing and then went straight to the police station where he was questioned by several officers that his friend had appointed to the task of getting his statement while he was away.

The hero must have sat in the small cramped questioning room for the better part of four hours before his friend had walked in looking a little bit worse for the wear and pulled up a chair and went over his statement and then told him that the girl was gone.

He'd found traces of shredded clothing, blood and some other stuff that he cringed at even mentioning to the distraught man across from him before finally telling him that if the girl wasn't dead when he left- then maybe someone had come by and seen her lying there and taken her to the hospital.

All Might had looked at him for a moment with a small kernel of hope blossoming in his chest before reality quickly squashed it.

The probability of anyone finding someone in such a dark and isolated location was practically zero. And he and his friend knew it.

Still, his friend offered to go around to the local hospitals and see what he could find, just in case. After that, he'd sent All Might home simply stating that there was no point in arresting him for this crime when he knew him enough to know that he wasn't the kind of person to indulge in such behavior willingly.

As if that had done anything to help to sooth All Might's guilty conscience any.

After that he had practically ignored his work as a hero for the next month or so and simply stayed home and waited by the phone for his friend to call. And when he finally did it was to come down to the station to look at some files of some women and a few young girls that had suffered brutal assaults the same night of the incident in the hopes that something about one of the women/girls would jog his memory.

All Might had poured over each and every file that his friend had given him at the station, but only one had really stuck out in his mind for some reason.

The file had been labeled as Jane Doe due to the fact that the girl had refused to give her real name at the small hospital that she had been taken to three days after she had woken up. The pictures of the injuries littering her body as well as the description of them in the doctor's report, had damn near made him violently ill.

Especially once he had read how old that she was.

She was sixteen. Still just a child in the eyes of society. And yet someone had mercilessly brutalized her in such a manner.

Mentally shaking himself to rid his mind of the horrifying memory of what had happened, he refocused on young miss Midoriya and found himself frowning a little bit more as bits and pieces of Jane Does medical file tugged at his consciousness.

Why that was- he wasn't totally sure.

All he knew was that something about the girl felt..._off_ to him.

Finally, he absently reached out and gently placed a hand on her back and leaned down a little bit and said softly, "Miss Midoriya? Come, class is over and it's time to go home." And made a funny sound in the back of his throat when he got no reaction from her and almost jumped out of his skin when he heard someone faintly clear their throat.

Snapping his head up to see who was intruding on him at such a time, he saw the girl's friend standing there leaning his shoulder against the doorframe and scowled at the boy before asking, "Aren't you supposed to be in detention right now?"

"Nope," The boy said as All Might frowned at him before he elaborated, "I got a get out of jail free card from the principal due to our teacher's less than stellar behavior today."

"Oh." All Might said, unsure of what else he could say. Shota had been in the wrong after all.

"How long have you been trying to wake her?" The boy asked as he pushed away from the door and walked quietly into the room to stand a few inches from where his friend was sleeping.

"Not long. I just got here."

"Hm," The boy hummed as he got a thoughtful look on his face before saying, "For her not to react or even stir she must really be out of it. Not that I blame her any. She rarely sleeps more than two or three in a half hours every few nights."

"Oh? Why's that?" All Might questioned, his insatiable curiosity grasping onto the little bit of information with something akin to desperation.

The boy simply shrugged his shoulders and muttered, "It's complicated," before he leaned down and placed a hand on the edge of young Midoriya's desk and then said close to the girl's ear, "Izu-chan. Come on- it's time to go home. It's starting to get dark and I don't want us to get mugged again like last time."

All Might's frown practically turned thunderous as he heard the boy mention having been mugged. And for a few seconds, he thought of walking the two to their respective homes since he doubted anyone would dare to try anything with him around as the girl slowly began to wake.

"Kaa-chan?"

The boy gave her an awkward, almost forced looking smile before saying in a low tone. "Yeah kid, it's me."

"How dark is it right now?"

"Not too terrible. If we leave now we can managed to go to the grocery store and get enough food for the next week or so before we finally get home."

"Okay. Lemme grab my stuff." She said as she suddenly slipped from her chair and quickly grabbed everything. Both kids seemingly to have forgotten that he was still standing there. He thought in bemusement as he watched them walk hand in hand towards the door with slightly narrowed eyes as that weird unnamable feeling bubbled up again.

Once the two reached the door, All Might heard the boy call back, "Later All Might!" as the two slipped out and disappeared, leaving the tall blond to his own musings for a little while before he made a decision to follow them home and make sure that no one messed with them.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite what one might think, All Might- a.k.a Toshinori Yagi, had somewhere between following the kids from school to the run down neighborhood that they were in at present, had finally, _finally_ managed to place why the girl, Midoriya felt so fucking _off_ to him.

The files that he had gone through months earlier after assaulting the young woman that he didn't know was dead or alive- he was fairly certain just from watching her and comparing certain details to the files- that she was one of the victims that he had come across.

_The Jane Doe. _

And dear god but the moment he realized it, his stomach twisted in violent knots, and he had almost become viciously ill right where he had stood because he could recall the blood and dark smudges of purple and yellow and blue and green on her skin on parts of her body where _no_ young girl should suffer them.

Hell he had _nightmares_ about the pictures in her police file.

And he'd prayed, _daily_ that he would find the girl that he had wronged. Or at least find out what her fate had been. And now that he knew Midoriya was Jane Doe, he was suddenly praying that she wasn't the one that he'd hurt. He feared just how badly he would have injured her if she was.

The jury was still out on that front though, so for now he would simply bide his time and wait. Until then he would continue doing what he did for the students, and people of the city as the number one hero.

Even if he the events the assault due to a villain's quirk manipulating and amplifying his mind and bodies wants and desires to a fevered pitch- had more or less tainted everything good that he had once stood for.

Before heading home, the kids went by a park and fed some ducks- which was cute and all. Especially when Midoriya wound up in possession of a tiny duckling and liked to chew on her hair while Bakugo laughed.

After the two finished up their visit to the park, promising to come back and feed the ducks again soon as they scampered off- they hit a local supermarket where Toshinori stood outside and watched them from one of the store windows as they cruised the isles here and there and bought a small fortune worth of veggies, meats, sandwich stuff, rice, fruits, yogurt, and some other odds and ends including a few bento boxes with ready made meals.

After which they left the market and began home again. Deeper into the heart of the rougher part of the city, where hero's, and the usual law enforcement rarely went on patrol.

Keeping himself a good distance away from the kids, he scanned the area around them and narrowed his eyes a bit when he spotted some ne'er-do-well's hanging out on a street corner up ahead smoking and doing god knew what else. The moment that young Bakago and Midoriya started to pass them, several of the males broke away from the group to chase after them.

He continued to follow them at a distance as he heard them make cat calls and lewd remarks towards young Midoriya that appeared to scare the girl while at one point young Bakugo dropped his grocery bags and wheeled around on them with his arm extended out to the side of him, sparks shooting from his hand as he snarled at them to 'leave Izuku alone' and 'fuck off or else' while he did his best to hide the girl behind him.

The situation was..._displeasing_ on many different levels to Toshinori. However he continued to observe the kids to see what would happen all while telling himself that he would step in and do something to help if they were attacked.

Luckily the thought of having their faces set on fire wasn't overly appealing to the young men- so they ran away, but not before shouting some shit at young Bakugo and Midoriya about how they would be back to get even.

After which, Bakugo shouted something back at them about them needing to get their heads out of their asses and growing up before he knelt down and collected the groceries that he'd dropped mere minutes prior and then turned to Izuku and wrapped his arms around her smaller form and held her for several moments as he tried to comfort the scared girl.

Toshinori looked away at that point, not wanting to intrude on the seemingly intimate moment between the two. For some reason, it felt..._wrong_...to keep watching them as Bakugo tried to sooth the girl's fear away.

After what seemed like forever to the blond man, the kids were on the move again, and though he had weighed the pros and cons of continuing to follow them- against his better judgement he continued on. Always staying so far away from them. Always watching for trouble.

Finally after another ten minutes or so the two teens reached what looked like to him, an old two story home that had been hit by a tornado.

The foundation was lop sided, there were tiles missing from the roof, at least one of the second story windows was broken- that he could see anyways- the lower level windows were boarded up, there were shutters missing- truly it looked to be a very questionable place.

So naturally he bristled a little bit, and his mind started to go a little- uh...crazy, on him when the two went inside. And stayed there.

He saw some lights come on here and there through some of the lower level windows and felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest at the thought of the two staying in such a place. The home should be set afire in his opinion. Especially since it looked as if it were a health hazard among other things.

He heard young Bakugo yell something about going to the mailbox for a moment to check it and quickly looked around to make sure that he was located somewhere other than near it since he didn't want to be seen when the front door suddenly banged open and the blond started to step out of the house, causing him to panic and suddenly dash off as fast as he could so that he could hide.

Unknowing of the attention his mad dash had earned from the red eyed youth who watched him from narrowed eyes until he disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no idea if this even makes sense.**

* * *

Katsuki re entered the home that he shared with Izuku, quietly thinking about the blond guy that he had seen, carrying the mail which he carelessly tossed onto the dinning room table before walking up behind her and peeking over her shoulder to see what she had decided to fix them for dinner.

Currently she was working on a nice leafy salad, topped with cucumbers, tomato's, carrots, and shredded cheese. But she also had some chicken and other stuff laid out on the kitchen counter too.

So it looked like they were having fried chicken again.

_No big_. He thought to himself with a shrug. She was the pregnant one, so it wasn't like he was going to complain any about what she decided on due to her cravings. Complaining, he had learned early on was much like starting a war.

One that he wasn't going to ever win. One wrong word or movement and**_ Boom_**, there went his legs.

Land minds did that ya know. Even if they were just mental one's.

And pregnant women/girls, were filled with nothing _but_ hidden land mines. Thus he simply accepted that they would probably have nothing but fried chicken from now until the day he died. Because if he complained about it, it would piss her off and contrary to her somewhat meek demeanor- Izuku was not even half as meek as she appeared to be.

Plus he really might die this time if he opened up his big fat mouth.

So again, he kept his lip zipped and instead asked her if she needed any help with anything.

She smiled at him and asked him if he wanted to cook the curry, and he almost dropped to his knees and thanked her unborn for making her crave curry to go along with her fried chicken.

But instead simply shrugged his shoulders and went and got the stuff to make it.

It took over an hour to make everything. Especially the fried chicken. And Izuku at some point seemed to get a little bit impatient with waiting and began snacking on the salad a bit. However after she had three bowls full of the stuff, Katsuki had to take the rest of it away from her before she ruined her appetite for the rest of her dinner.

Izuku had whined a little bit. But Katsuki had merely smiled evilly at her and then ate it in front of her.

Which, she had apparently been expecting because he found his favorite home made spicy dressing sitting out on the counter next to the salad bowl. He didn't use it this time since he didn't like wasting his favorite dips and dressings on snacks, but he appreciated the small gesture just the same.

And he showed it with a quick peck to her cheek before he grabbed the dishes and stuff and began to set the table in the other room. Once he finished doing that, he came back to the kitchen to keep her company and talk while she cooked.

The main topic of the day was their new school. Or more like; What did he think about their new school?

To be perfectly honest Katsuki wasn't the type to mince words nor hold back as far as what his thoughts were. So it really shouldn't have bothered either of them to hear him tell how low his opinion of U.A was already. Especially after the morning that they'd had.

But for some reason...it did kind of bother Izuku.

Probably because neither of them had expected any of the other kids who wanted to be trained as hero's to be so- so _bigoted_ towards non-quirk users. After all, being a bigot towards the defenseless simply wasn't a good trait for a hero.

And yet...

Katsuki's low opinion of the school partially stemmed from the fact that the kids were arrogant little shits who thought that they could get away with anything due to having quirks. And partially because some of them had singled out Izuku during some of the classes and tried to_ bully_ her into leaving their prestigious school.

Apparently having a non-quirk user there pissed a lot of their fellow student's off.

It might not have been so bad if not for the fact that some of them had tried to hurt her to make her leave. And in her current condition, using Izuku for target practice was a huge _no-no_ to Katsuki. Especially since she'd wound up in the nurses office three times today.

_Three!_

Once with a black eye. And two other times after being shoved into a locker hard enough to hit her head and bleed and the other time she'd been pushed down some stairs.

With not only her health suffering, but her babies health- Katsuki wasn't going to lie and say that he wasn't seriously considering razing the fucking school to the ground already.

Assholes didn't deserve to be hero's in his book.

And though he had wanted to handle the dumbasses, Izuku would have been pissed at him if he got himself kicked out of the school for resorting to mindless arson. Well, that and she wouldn't be able to get him out of jail without having to do a few..._unsavory_ things herself just to come up with bail money.

So he would be careful not to do something stupid...for her anyways.

And since he was Izuku's self appointed guard dog, he needed to be _better_ than those idiots so that he could stay close to her and protect her. Aside from his low opinion of the school, Katsuki did like some of the teachers and programs that they would be taking.

Some of the hero courses and teachers had truly impressed him.

Especially those who were willing to keep an eye on, and work around Izuku's lack of a quirk and her present condition. Their new homeroom teacher, Aizawa-san seemed pretty decent to him.

The moment that the man had seen Izuku enter his classroom, she'd had his _full_ and absolute _undivided_ attention. Despite the thirty something others in the room.

Why he'd sent a guy to the principal's office from yanking her seat out from under her when she'd gone to sit down in it. And then he'd grabbed Izuku and her stuff and moved her to one of the front desks to sit next to a guy with mismatched eyes and white and red hair- who like Aizawa, had taken one look at her and given her his undivided attention.

Again, Katsuki wasn't going to lie. He'd been watching the guy ever since he walked into the classroom. And for some unfathomable reason, the guy had had his eyes on Izuku the whole time. Which had been somewhat alarming to him since he could tell, even without the use of the guy's quirk that he was a huge ass fucking_ threat_.

However he'd began to relax a little bit when he'd noted that he was also very...nice? He'd helped Izuku when she had accidentally dropped her pencil, and some papers, and even a book by leaning down and quietly collecting them for her and handing them back to her with a soft smile and a gently spoken word or two of assurance.

Telling her that it was okay that she was flustered/clumsy and awkward. Accidents happened.

He'd even been kind enough to buy her lunch. And had even carry some of her heavier books and things while Katsuki had casually inserted himself between them and done his best to keep his mouth shut and observe the other guy's interactions with Izuku.

He hadn't bothered to ask if the guy knew about Izuku's condition since the fact that he'd bought her some of the more healthy foods during lunch was a almost dead give away to him. Though Izuku merely thought that he was just being nice and had politely tried to turn the food down. The guy had been insistent that she take it.

And in the end his persistence had won out.

But another dead give away to the fact that the guy knew about her present condition, was the fact that he watched her like a hawk while she ate.

Katsuki tended to do the same thing whenever she had food. It was his way of cataloging how much she ate so that if she didn't get enough, he could fix the problem. Getting her the proper amount of nutrition was sometimes an serious issue due to her random bouts of nausea.

He wasn't about to let her or her baby starve. And fuck anyone that tried to make him.

* * *

"How was your first day of school, Shoto?" His older sister asked him from across the dinner table. He paused for a moment with his chops sticks almost to his mouth and took a second to think of how to respond. And while this wasn't exactly an unusual occurrence with his family- he didn't think it was a good idea to mention the new girl.

Or rather he didn't think it would be a good idea to mention that she was a non-quirk user and pregnant.

Especially since he didn't want that information getting back to their dad somehow since he might decide to cause trouble at the school for her.

"It was fine." He finally said before stuffing his food into his mouth. He didn't say anything more, and luckily for him, his sister knew better than to press for more information. Besides, it was his first day. It would have been difficult to tell her anything beyond what he normally said anyways.

If he made any friends however...well, he'd report that since it was something that both he and his sister both desperately wished for.

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence after which Shoto quietly thanked his sister for the meal and then excused himself from the table to go and do some training in the dojo for a little bit to try and clear his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**This isn't a long chap, but at least it's an update.**

* * *

The next few days at U.A. were probably the hardest ones that both Izuku and Katsuki could have. The next week or so had consisted of nothing but pure combat scenario's. Like _real_ ones where they had to actually fight one another.

So to say that Katsuki had taken one for the team, would be a gross understatement.

He'd been paired up with another classmate on a team of two, who were supposed to act as villains. Whereas Izuku had gotten paired off with some rosey cheeked girl with a gravity quirk. Which...was nice, the boy supposed.

However it hadn't stopped the inevitable.

He knew that it was over for him when the 'gravity' girl had split up from Izuku and left her vulnerable. Now normally, the gruff, temperamental, and violent boy would have chased his Deku off and not felt too badly about it. After all, she was quirkless. And as much as a bully he could be sometimes- he generally tended to chase her away from things that could _hurt_ her. It was his way of trying to protect her. Even if she didn't realize/appreciate it any.

However since this was a combat scenario and Izuku was currently carrying precious cargo- there was only two choices laid out before him.

Capture her. Or...surrender.

He went with surrender because capturing her at this moment in time would prove to be a serious pain in his ass. Especially since she had that stubborn yet grim look of determination on her pretty face.

So when the two of them met up to 'fight' he took one look at her face and promptly said, "Damn you're cute when you're determined." And then put his hands up and said, much to not only his disbelief, but hers and everyone observing them as well. "Take me, I'm yours."

Deku, understandably got _irked _at him once she realized what he was doing. And tried to pick a fight with him by shouting at him for thinking with his dick.

But he just gave her a salacious grin and sauntered over to her and before she could even react, caught her around the waist and pulled her in close and laid a nice wet one on her, right on the lips. And got himself punched in the stomach the second that she managed to shake her shell shock.

Katsuki would say this for his Deku, she hit far _harder_ than he'd expected she would. But no matter. At least now he was out of the fight and she was safe.

So that made the discomfort he currently felt well worth it.

* * *

He couldn't make up his mind between laughing, crying, or chastising the boy. For god's sake- what sort of future pro hero surrendered? Or worse,_ flirted_, with their opponent.

And the way that he'd kissed young Midoriya…

Holy hell did he have a whole slew of mixed feelings about _that_. There was so much turbulent thoughts slithering through his mind right then that he couldn't figure out if he should congratulate the kid. Or take him out behind the school and beat the crap out of him.

The fact that young Midoriya had actually punched Bakagou for kissing her mollified him slightly. But not nearly enough not to punish the boy for the nonsense that he'd pulled in the training exercise.

Behind him the rest of the kids seemed to be of the same mind he was. He could hear them talking amongst themselves even without turning around.

"What the _hell_ was that?" One girl asked in an aghast tone. As if she were having trouble understanding what they'd all just seen.

"The element of...uh...surprise?" A boy said lamely.

"Oh, it was a surprise alright," Another boy said, stifling a laugh. "Did you see that poor girls expression when Bakagou kissed her? She looked totally shocked."

"Maybe she didn't know that he likes her." Another girl said in amusement.

"I don't think Izuku is that oblivious." Another boy said.

And to an extent, he had a point. They hadn't had either kid in their class for very long, but they knew that Izuku was anything but totally oblivious to others and their feelings. Just like Bakagou wasn't generally the type to throw a fight in such a freakishly weird way.

The boy had far too much pride. And took his future career choice far too seriously to throw a genuine match like that just because he was pitted against a friend or loved one.

Sighing because he knew that he'd have to have a talk with the boy over this, he called the match and told the kids to come back to the control room.

* * *

It took another three hours for the rest of the kids to finish up with their training for the day. It was five minutes after the bell had rung to let classes out for the day and Izuku was still fuming over the stunt that Katsuki had pulled.

Sure she knew _why_ he had done what he'd done during their training exercise. But that didn't mean that it stung her any less. After all, she had worked incredibly hard to just be accepted into U.A. And now- now...she felt as if she'd done all of it for absolutely nothing.

_How am I supposed to become a hero if I can't do any real training?_ She wondered sadly as she absently lifted a hand to touch her stomach. Knowing that she couldn't exactly blame her baby for this mess. After all, it wasn't as if it had asked to be in this messed up situation anymore than she had.

She had already showered and changed back into her regular clothes and was now walking back to class to grab her things when she saw All Might pulling Katsuki aside.

Probably to talk with him about his sorry performance earlier.

Sighing, she decided to go on ahead of him since she knew that he likely wouldn't be in a very good mood once he was done being chewed out by his favorite hero.


End file.
